


其中一方突然变成正派/反派

by KEEN69



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEEN69/pseuds/KEEN69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU，黑客!Tim</p>
            </blockquote>





	其中一方突然变成正派/反派

**Author's Note:**

> 微博上的OTP15题之一。

“我到了，他还在那里？”  
Jason按着耳麦，Oracle的声音清晰地从里面传来：“是的，我一直追踪他的信号，他仍然在原来的地方，完全没有掩饰自己，就好像……对我勾勾手指，这不正常。”柔和的女声停了一下，听起来有些犹豫：“我是指，这明显是个陷阱，你确定要去？”  
Jason藏在头盔后面的眼睛眯了起来，在他面前是一座普通的公寓房，租客基本上都是大学生。在这里很容易就能找到免费的WiFi热点，对一个出色的黑客来说，再没有比这更好的藏身之所了。  
于是他笑起来，“对方已经发出邀请，我怎么能不去呢。他过于自信，不管他做了什么安排，却忘了同时也给我们创造了最好的机会。”  
Oracle还想说什么，但最终把那些话藏在了心里，“我把他的位置发给你，小心点。”  
Jason接受到了信号，看起来那位黑客把自己藏在顶楼，这也很容易理解，顶楼更容易布置天线，供他窃取带宽来进行自己的事业——他所宣称的事业。  
“没必要切断我们的联络信号。”Jason最后说，“反正什么也瞒不住他。”

公寓最高在12楼，从外面看还有个额外的天棚。Jason取下头盔，光明正大地坐电梯上去，最后停在1203室前。门没有上锁，轻轻一推就打开了。果然是等着他上钩，Jason在心底“哼”了一声，径自走进去。  
房间漆黑一片，只有远远的一点光源在前面闪烁，那是电脑屏幕的亮光。“噼里啪啦”敲击键盘的声音引导着他，从声音听来敲击的节奏非常快，操作者没有丝毫犹豫，而且几乎不犯错误。  
那个人有一双灵巧的手，Jason想。  
他在被改造的卧室里找到了这次的目标。  
从生活的角度来看，卧室非常简陋，只有一张床紧靠着墙壁。没有吃完的披萨盒子扔在床上，另一头堆着乱七八糟的衣服，拖鞋一正一反胡乱地摆在床边，让Jason忍不住皱起眉头。  
而从另一个角度来看，这个卧室简直是超现实。三台电脑的线路纠结地盘在一起，其中一台没有用显示器，而是直接接在高高悬挂起的52寸电视机上，数根电线从电视与主机背后延伸出去，有一些甚至爬出了窗外。工作台上放置着另两台电脑，一台沉默地播放着屏幕保护程序，很快就因为到了设置的时间，发出一声闷哑的声响，进入了休眠状态。唯有对方还在操作的电脑持续工作着，越过操作者的肩膀，可以看到代码飞快地在显示器上闪现，一个个指令接连不断地通过网络传到不知名的地方。

“你被捕了，小红鸟。”  
虽然明显意识到了他的到场，但对方并没有理会他，键盘输入的声音仍然持续着，这让Jason有点恼火。  
他跨前一步，再想跨第二步时被阻止了。  
“别动。”被称作“小红鸟”的人警告说，“被捕的是你，也许你现在看不见，但当你跨出第一步的时候，防卫措施已经启动了。”他终于重重地敲下“Enter”键，像是完成了一件大事似地呼出一口气，“也许你应该用一下你的红外线探测仪，我可不能保证触发警报的时候会发生什么。”  
随后他的电脑椅转向Jason，那是一张介于男孩与男人之间，还未完全成熟的脸。  
“初次见面，Red Hood。”  
“现实中的，初次见面，Red Robin。”Jason补充。  
Red Robin撩拨了一下额头前的黑发，“你可以叫我RR，我想叫你RH，既然我们肯定不会在初次见面的时候交换姓名，这样称呼会容易些。”  
Jason并没有对称呼的问题发表看法，“你这次想干什么？”他漫不经心地问。  
RR并不是一个危险的罪犯，或者应该说，他的危险是在另一个方面。他在电脑方面是罕见的天才，可以敏锐地发现任何一个安全漏洞，并且利用虚假的身份掩饰，深入到任何系统中。  
Jason觉得应该收回自己一秒前的想法，从某种角度来说，他是更危险的罪犯。  
RR勾起了嘴角，这个笑容意外地有些纯真的味道，“没什么特别的事情，只是想见你一面。”  
这时Oracle的信号拨了进来，“Jason，发生了什么，我看见你站在一堆红外线里，你被劫持了？”  
Jason看了RR一眼，毫不避讳地抬起身按住耳麦说：“看看你能不能切断这里的防卫装置。”  
“啊哦。”RR发出怪声，他朝着Jason摇了摇头，“她可以尽管试。”  
Jason直直地看着RR，却是回复Oracle：“尽管试，我会拖住他的。”

RR抬起眉毛，“我倒是很好奇你要用什么方法拖住我？”他好整以暇地在椅子上换了个舒服的姿势，“虽然这里的防火墙并不是很完备，但也是我自己布下的。”  
“电脑天才并不只是你一个。”Jason的视线飘到他背后的电脑，“而且我知道你正在删除数据的原始拷贝，你肯定不愿意留下尾巴让我逮住。”  
“删除不过是一个动作，你以为这能花费我多少时间？”  
“如果你恰好还有没有复制的数据，那这就绝对不是一个动作那么简单。”Jason悠哉地把重点移到另一个脚上，“我以前也干过这样的事，不外乎这些花样。”  
RR没有再回复，他站起身，从口袋里掏出一个U盘插在电脑上，U盘的自动程序很快就启动了，白色的代码在漆黑的屏幕上飞快向上滑动，大约5秒钟之后，电脑自动重启，并跳跃到了Windows安装完毕后的原生界面。  
“之前你在网络上追逐我的手法让我印象十分深刻。”RR说，“为此我觉得不惜牺牲一些数据来见到你也是值得的。”  
这种坦率的赞扬让Jason非常惊讶，“很荣幸。”他谨慎地回答，“我还是没有追上你，我想对于电脑你比我更在行。”  
RR一手扶在已经被清空的电脑显示器上，“我通过信用卡交易收集到大约10万条卡信息，部分已经处理了，钱款会被送到高谭孤儿院和福利院。但是其中的大部分——因为你——不得不放弃……”  
Jason打断他，“你想说你是在做好事吗？用别人的钱？”  
RR发出一声嘲讽的笑声，“你做的和我有什么差别吗，‘义警’？你直接用枪对着毒贩的脑袋就是好事？”  
“至少，我用的也是自己的枪。”  
“我不想和你争论有关‘正义’的话题。”RR看了下时间，“你的女朋友也快解开我的密码了，干的不错。”  
“她不是我的女朋友！”  
RR耸耸肩，“真希望我们有时间好好交流一下。”他的语气是真的有些惋惜，“可惜我们互不信任，但我还是看到彼此之间的合作机会。如果你想要某些人的情报，比如黑骷髅，或者……”他故意顿了顿，“Joker。”  
Jason的脸色一下子变了，挂在嘴角的笑容像一张白纸一样被撕开，他再也顾不上束缚他的射线，猛地冲向RR的方向。当他刚刚抬起腿就触发了警报装置，在房间的隐秘角落，到处都有小型武器转动支架瞄准了Jason。  
“Jason！”Oracle慌乱的声音从耳麦里传来。枪声似乎已经响起，但Jason什么也听不见，他的耳廓里回荡着一个名字，Joker，就像每个夜晚回荡在他噩梦里的梦魇。  
而下一秒，什么也没发生，武器上的准星暗了下去。  
“Jason！”Oracle的声音把他拉了回来，从被射成马蜂窝的命运中逃脱，Jason稍微冷静了点。  
“Oracle？”  
“不，不是我做的。”  
Jason转过头，看见RR站在阳台边上。  
“你有一句话说的没错。”他向着Jason吼道，“对于电脑我比你们都在行！”他退后一步，“你知道在哪里能找到我。”  
说着他向后倒去，整个人翻出了阳台。  
等到Jason追过去时，从着顶楼向下张望，哪里都没有Red Robin的身影了。


End file.
